Zimerella A Musical Version
by Invader BeckyandClad
Summary: A paraody of Cinderella staring Zim. What more is there too say? Review please


Invader Becky Hi Strangers This is a story I wrote at three am heh enjoy

Zimerella A Musical Version

Disclaimer I don't own Cinderella or Invader Zim

Chapter 1 Zimerella a Muscial Version

Once upon a time there was an alien name Zimerella. He lived with two tall stepbrothers named Purplezilla and Redastaisa with an evil step dad Dib.

Purplezilla and Redstaisa were practicing there singing in the music room. "_Sweet donuts yum, yum, yum, yum, yum, yum, yum, yum, yum." _Purplezilla sang.

_"Sweet Pepsi, slurp, slurp, slurp, slurp, slurp, slurp, slurp, slurp, slurp."_ Redastaisa sang.

_"Mouthwatering pizza munch, munch, munch, munch, munch, munch, munch, munch, munch."_ Purplezilla sang.

Zimerella was sweeping when he broke out into song _"Sweet freedom bwahahahahaha hahahaha. Filthy humans will be destroyed bwahahahahaha hahahaha, Sweet victory will be mine bwahahahahaha hahahaha, One day they will see that the ruler will be me bwahahahahaha hahahaha."_

Purplezilla and Redastaisa came in and dumped milk on Zimerellas head and he burst out screaming. "Ahhh pain! " He yelled.

_"Hey who's a dork you, you!"_ Purpleazilla sang.

_"Who's smaller than a mouse you, you."_ Redastaisa sang.

_"Who will aways be taller us, us."_ They both sang. _"Who will aways be sweeping dust you, you."_ They sang an the doorbell rang.

_"Your invited to a celebration as I hand you this invitation."_ Skoodge, the Doorman sang.

_"What could it be?"_ Redstaisa sang.

_"We'll give it to dad an see."_ Purplezilla sang. They skipped to the music room and Zimerella followed.

" Dad, read this. " Purplezilla said.

_"This is an invite by Princess Gaz says this party will be pizazz. Everyone can come even alien scum."_ Dib sang.

_"Yes! Zimerella can come and marry Gaz and rule the world with my iron fist!Youuu obey the fisttttt."_ Zimerella sang pointing at you.

_"You can go if you finish your chores and bring me a paddle and oar."_ Dib sang.

Zimerella ran off and the Tallest stood there mouths upgate.

_"Dad what have you done?"_ Redastasia sang.

_"Son, there's no way he'll be able to finish his chores and get us ready in one day."_ Dib sang.

"Oh. Okay then. " Redstaisa said.

Later Zimerella came down wearing a green suit and green shirt, _"Oh no he'll have to go."_ Redstaisa sang.

_"Don't woe son I have a plan."_ Dib sang. He whispered the plan and the Tallest smiled. They tore Zims outfit untill he was left wearing green underwear. Laughing they left.

Zim feeling sad started to sing _"My dream was to rule the world...In my dreams I brought destruction and chaos..People screaming in pain...All I wanted to gain was to rule the world an hurl everyone to the mooseeee...My dream wont come true because my underwear's full of pooh... Oh what's a sad Irken to do?"_ Wahhhhhh. " Zimerealla cried.

"Don't cry I'm your fairy Girmother. " Gir said wearing a fairy outfit.

"Sniif you're not a girl. Why are you in a dress?" Zim asked.

"I don't know." Girmother said and poofed him and Zimerella outside. "Now what do you need?" Girmother asked.

"Weapons and a ship." Zimerella said.

"No silly you need tacos." Girmother replied.

"tacos?" Zimerella said confused.

"Yes, tacos." Girmother said and broke out into song.

"_Lettuce, meat , cheese, sauce put them together and what do you got? Tacos...Lettuce, meat , cheese, sauce, I' ll make a car taco believe it or not tacoy tacoy do.. Lettuce, meat, cheese, sauce tacos are good for you... Lettuce, meat, cheese, sauce put them together and what do you got? Tacos."_ Gir sang.

"Well go in the taco car." Girmother said annoyed.

"Um I'm in my underwear and there are bugs flying around that giant taco." Zimerella said.

"Oh yeahh." Gir rsaid and he poofed Zim in a taco outfit.

"Gir! No more fooling around." Zimerella ordered.

"Sheesh fine." Girmother complained and he poofed Zim in a suit, color of silver, even fresh underwear and black glass boots.

"Happy now?" Girmother asked.

"Yes. Do the shoes have to be glass?" Zimerella asked.

"Yes. Now remember be home by uhhhh." Girmother started thinking but couldn't find the answer.

"Midnight?" Zimerella said and walked into the taco car.

"Yes! Wait I don't know." Girmother said and poofed away.

At the ball Purplezilla was going to dance with Gaz who was playing her game. "Don't touch me." She grunted.

Zimerella rushed in and eveyone gasped well his family did anyway. Zimerella went to Gaz, "Dance now filthy human." He ordered.

"Noo my batteries." Gaz complained.

"If you dance with Zimerella I'll give you batteries." Zim said.

"Fine." Gaz groaned and they danced.

The dance ended Zimerella was about to hand Gaz the batteries when the clock stoke. "_I have to go."_ Zim sang and he ran and fell crunch, he broke something anyway he lost his shoe. The Girmother gave him boots that were a size to big.

_"He's gone! I want him found without those batteries my world will be upside down."_ Gaz sang and ordered eveyone in the land to try on the boot.

Zimerella was upstairs in his bedroom when he heard a click. "Dib open the door." He commanded.

"Never! Bwahahhahahah!" Dib evilly laughed and answered the door.

"Princess Gaz wants everyone to try on this boot." Skoodge, the Doorman said.

"Me first." Purplezilla said and tried putting the shoe on. "I don't understand why wont the stupid shoe fit." He whined.

"Let me try." Redastaisa said taking the boot. "Uh man it's a tight fit I can't make the rotten boot fit." Redastaisa complained.

"Is there anyone else here?" the Doorman asked.

"Nope no one." Dib replied.

"Yeah there is what about..." Purple started too say but Redastasia stepped on his foot. "Yotch!"

Upstairs there was a floating moose and the floating moose had a key. "This is boring I'm leaving." Skoodge complained.

"Wait I'm Zimerella! Zimerella is here!" The little Irken said running down the stairs.

"Oh what a strange name. Okay lets see if the shoe fits." Skoodge said. He was bringing the shoe over when Dib dumped water dumped on his head. Screaming in pain he dropped the shoe. "No! The Princess will put me in Nightmare World for this." He whined.

"No, she wont for I Zimerella have the other boot." Zimerellla said with a grin, taking out the other shoe.

The doorman put the boot on him and Gaz burst in. "Batteries now." She ordered and Zimerella gave her the batteries.

_"Princess Gaz marry me and we can rule the world and destroy everything."_ Zimerella sang.

_"Whatever just leave me be."_ She sang and they got married.

The Tallest and Dib ended up working for them and were miserable for happily and ever after. The end.

Review this is something I thought of when my sister wanted to do a Zim story I have a strange mine to come up with this/Review please


End file.
